Surprise
by sasuhina gal
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and his girlfriend Hinata is going out, without him. Did she forget? Or is there something else going on? HAPPY BDAY SASUKE! SORRY IT'S SHORT


**Hey guys. So for those of you who know, I adopted sunhex1120's story Team 7's little heiress. I'm working on it but work it so time consuming. So I totally forgot that yesterday was Sasuke's birthday. So here's a ones hot for him. Enjoy!**

Sasuke walked into his apartment from work. God he hated work. While he was glad his parents allowed him to run the Uchiha Art Gallery, some of the clients were amazingly annoying and he was friends with Naruto. To make matters worse, his girlfriend of 2 years Hinata Hyuuga, seemed to of forgotten an important fact for that day. His birthday. While he couldn't stand the huge things like his parents would do, Hinata would always do simple things that he loved. But she hadn't hinted a thing. With her job as a magazine editor, she worked pretty hard but she always made time to celebrate his birthday. She was lucky, her's was two days after Christmas.

"Hina, I'm home." Silence greeted him. _'She must be at work.'_ He dropped his bag on the couch and fell next to it, his usually primp and proper body sagging. His latest clients where featuring the last man to be hanged's paintings. That's right, like that episode from Ghost Whisper (both his and Hinata's guilty pleasures) the man was a friend of the man and the man's son wanted to show his father's work. So they rented the gallery for the show. He just came back from meeting with the man and son to find out if they liked how the pictures where placed. They didn't and he spent the entire day rearranging it to their liking. Add in the fact that Hinata left was too early without waking him up, this was chalking up to be the worst birthday ever and his brother tricked him once when he was 5 into thinking he was adopted.

He heard the door open and Hinata walked in, her arms filled with grocery bags. His tiredness went away at the sight of his girlfriend. He jumped up and took the bags out of her hand and gave her a kiss

"Where have you been? I missed you."

"Oh sorry sweetie. I had to go pick up groceries for dinner."

Maybe she didn't forget, "special occasion?"

"Yep, Ino invited me to a girls night at her house. I haven't gotten the chance to hang with the girls in ages. We're each bringing something and I'm making my famous dark chocolate cheese cake."

_'You've got to be kidding me. Hinata only make that for holidays or my birthday cause she knows I don't like sweets. Her cheese cake is pure heaven and she's not leaving me any?'_

"Could you drop that stuff in the kitchen? I need to go put my stuff down and than I can get started."

"Hey Hina. Are you sure there's _nothing_else happing tonight?" There is no way she completely forgot

"Nope, nothing. Why?" he couldn't believe it, she actually forgot. His girlfriend, who even when they where just friends and tried to make his birthday special, forgot his birthday.

Later, while Sasuke was sending an e-mail to confirm a few things with the art exhibit, Hinata came out in a white summer dress with greek goddess sleeves and white cork wedges. Her hair was in a ponytail and around her neck was a diamond necklace Sasuke had given her for her birthday.

"I'll be back late. If I don't see you tonight, I'll see you tomorrow then?" without waiting for an answer, Hinata gave Sasuke a peck, grabbed her cheesecake and left with a wave. Needless to say, his night was was slowly getting worse.

It was about 9 when his cellphone rang. He picked it up to see Hinata's picture filling the screen. He was tempted not to answer it, but he knew she'd just get worried and pester him as to what was wrong and it might lead to a fight, which he hated

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Sasu? Can you do me a huge favor? I left my wallet on the dresser and we wanted to go out so I'm going to need my ID."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah. Yeah sure, I'll be at Ino's in a few." Sasuke sighed and pick up the bluenet's wallet before leaving the house. He was still sour about her forgetting his birthday but, he wasn't going to be the boyfriend that tried to always have the attention on him. One, he hated attention, two, his girlfriend deserved a night out. He'd just pester her about it after the fact.

He reached Ino's apartment and after buzzing himself in with the passcode, he went to the door. He knocked but no one came to the door. "Hey Hina?" he called out

"Door's open! Come on in!" Ino's voice came from behind the door.

He opened it only to enter darkness. all of a sudden, the lights came on and the room was filled with the words, "Surprise, happy birthday!"

Sasuke blinked as confettie rained down on him as all his friends stood in front of him. Right in the center was his girlfriend, a huge smile lighting up her face

"Wait, you didn't forget?"

"Sasu, we've celebrated your birthday every year together. why would i forget?" Hinata asked walking forward

"You did pretty much ignore me the whole day."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I was planning the party and I couldn't have you finding out. Come on, do you really think I'd make dark chocolate cheese cake and not give you any?"

"Just a little." this caused his friends to laugh, reminding him they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Don't just stand there Hinata, give the birthday boy a kiss." Naruto yelled, causing the group to let out cat calls and cheers.

As he kissed his girlfriend, he realized that maybe this wasn't the worst birthday.

**Short and sweet. Please review and look out for new chapters and stories.**


End file.
